<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>atlas by YAMAGUWUCHI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870502">atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI'>YAMAGUWUCHI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Memories, One Shot, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which keith and lance are reunited, and their lives entangle as one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>atlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short but sweet :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“lance?” a knock on his door arose him from the spiraling thoughts running rampant throughout his mind. </p><p>he’d hidden himself in there as soon as the team was dismissed. he’d usually hang around to speak with hunk or trace allura’s form with his eyes to try and make himself interested. it never worked. </p><p>when keith stepped out of that ship, his world planted its hands on his shoulders and pushed with all its strength. the new mark adorning his face somehow made him prettier than ever, longer hair and bigger form to match it. </p><p>he fell in love all over again. </p><p>he’d shouted half-heartedly, but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone else. </p><p>no one knew of their hidden moments, squeezing together on their small beds, roaming hands over scarred skin, giggling as they flew light years into unexplored land. </p><p>they explored each other, lips soft and quick and slow, skin sliding and mouths gasping. </p><p>then keith left, and he broke off what they shared. </p><p>“come in,” lance’s voice was small, timid, hurt. </p><p>the door opened. keith walked in dressed in comfortable clothing, hair damp from a shower. </p><p>“you’re mad at me,” he said as he sealed the door, leaning against it. it wasn’t a question, but a statement he had believed for the past two years. </p><p>time worked differently where he had been. he was older, and he had more time to reminisce about a past life. </p><p>they would see each other over video calls, but for lance it’d only been a few weeks. for keith, it’d been years. </p><p>he would dream of him, his memories would slip into his mother’s as unnatural beams hit them. she gave him sad eyes every time he gasped awake, and he’d avert his gaze each time. </p><p>those moments were for him. he didn’t want to share them. </p><p>“why would i be mad?” it was a dumb question, really, but lance was never angry towards keith. he knew he had to leave, knew it’d be harder for the both of them to try and keep their hands holding an invisible string. </p><p>“i left you,” keith’s voice was quiet, it cracked in between words. he didn’t want to cry, but reliving memories he had once hoped to forget spurred them on. </p><p>lance nodded, “you did, but i’m not mad.” </p><p>he finally lifted his head to look at keith, both their eyes brimming with tears. </p><p>“i missed you lance,” his voice wavered, lower lip quivering. </p><p>lance’s mouth tilted up into a smile, “i’m glad you’re home.” </p><p>the world eased its weight as they fell into each other’s embrace. clothes wrinkled, lips met, a hand traced unmarked skin. </p><p>-</p><p>“how did you deal with it?” lance asked as they laid in his bed. they molded against each other, legs tangled and fingers roaming. “being almost alone for two years.” </p><p>keith huffed a laugh, “gonna sound cringy, but i thought of you.” </p><p>lance groaned, pulling away and lightly punching the older’s arm, “you had to make it weird.” </p><p>“you asked!” keith retaliated, pushing back, though a grin graced his features. </p><p>the world lay atop lance, smiling down at him, eyes crinkling as it widened. </p><p>it was only them in that room, only them that mattered in an alternate timeline where they never would have to be apart. </p><p>“i love you,” lance whispered and keith repeated. </p><p>they said it over and over as kisses trailed each other, as their fate to save the galaxy fell around them in that small room. a string tied around wrists, necks, hearts, binding together beautifully. </p><p>a string tied, and two worlds collided as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, kudos and a comment would be appreciated :D </p><p>also, if there’s any mistakes, please feel free to point them out !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>